Thrust (TF2017)
Thrust from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Thrust wants you to know he's coming. (Let's ignore the double-double entendre that comes from that.) The other Decepticons have learned there's no being sneaky when he's around. He's a loud-mouthed braggart who will claim victory before he's even taken the field. He tries to terrify and demoralize the enemy with loud rumbling roars from his engines and boasts from his vocal circuits. The truth is that Thrust is mostly bluster with little to back it up. Any sort of strong resistance can send him flying back the way he came. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Thrust served Lord Straxus on Cybertron, operating out of the massive tower Darkmount in Polyhex. Along with Shrapnel, Bombshell, Kickback, and the other Coneheads, he pursued another sextet of Autobots who had just carried out some sort of raid on the smelting pool, only to be forced to retreat by a torrent of liquid metal that had just been siphoned off of it. |The Smelting Pool| He was one of the elite warriors targeted by the Wreckers in Operation: Volcano, but narrowly avoided his fate after a call from Megatron summoned the Decepticons away from the lure Impactor and his team had put out. |Target: 2005| Thrust was given an Earth jet form and sent to Earth along with Ramjet and Dirge to supervise a massive drilling operation designed to suck the power out of Hoover Dam. Their operation was invaded by the Aerialbots, but Thrust turned his disruptor engines on Skydive, forcing him to ground. Still, the Autobots outnumbered the Seekers and soon forced them into retreat. ||Aerialbots over America| Optimus Prime would later review footage of Thrust's arrival on Earth and his subsequent antics to determine that his Autobots were insufficiently prepared should he meet his demise. Prey| Arc 3 Under Ratbat, Thrust participated in an ill-fated raid on a fleshling oil tanker alongside Ramjet, Dirge, and the Insecticons. The heist went off without a hitch... except that the tanker had already emptied its cargo. Not the Decepticons' finest moment. |Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom| Later, he was among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Thrust turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| Shockwave dispatched Thrust along with Dirge, Ramjet and Blitzwing to London to collect the inert bodies of Centurion and the Megatron clone after Overbite swiped them from under Richard Branson's nose. |Salvage| Later, he was part of the Decepticons' major assault on the Autobots on the surface of the moon. He was disabled (and seemingly exploded) due to a blast from Blaster's electro-scrambler gun during the battle. |Totaled| Thrust was glimpsed later, however, transporting humans to the Decepticons' holiday resort. |Club Con| Thrust was later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Thrust is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Thrust was seen among the Decepticon fliers being led into battle by Soundwave and his flagship, Astrotrain; the Decepticons had been fed information that the Autobots had mostly left Cybertron, leaving their territories vulnerable. This turned out to be a Quintesson ruse, and the aliens ambushed the Decepticons in a bid to forcefully colonize the Transformer homeworld. The Decepticons wound up having to temporarily join forces with the Autobots to thwart them. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Charlie Adler voices Thrust. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Dirge replaces Vortex's role in Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom! *Overbite was called Jawbreaker in Salvage! *Thrust swaps roles with Ramjet in Space Pirates! *Thrust didn't make any more appearances beyond Club Con! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons